


for my eyes only

by were1993



Series: The Fanservice Discussion: My OT4 Edition [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: Minghao wants to keep something of theirs for himself.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: The Fanservice Discussion: My OT4 Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716676
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	for my eyes only

_for my eyes only_

\---

Mingyu likes to live with background music. If it’s not a catchy tune blasting on his phone, he’s humming something under his breath.

Minghao knows this. Their room is a haven for this—drifting melodies or head-bopping tunes. In fact, just last night, they sat leaning against Minghao’s bed with their specially curated playlist and cheeks flushed as they stole kisses in between the singer’s breaths.

The silence is strange, especially in their room. They are sitting side to side, leaning against Minghao’s bed, without a single word, and it’s strange.

“Are you mad?” Minghao finally asks, putting his phone down.

“No,” Mingyu answers too quickly, barely letting Minghao finish his question.

“You’re mad,” Minghao says and waits. He expects Mingyu to blow up—he always does. Mingyu can keep hardships to himself, but he barely keeps anything from Minghao. He doesn’t need to, and Minghao tries to reassure that every day.

When Mingyu’s jaw tighten, Minghao thinks Mingyu will explode. He honestly prefers it. There isn’t anything that can stump Mingyu and Minghao.

But Mingyu goes slack. Minghao tenses.

Minghao is about to say something— _what’s wrong, talk to me Mingyu, please, I can’t read your mind, don’t give up on us—_ when Mingyu slides his hand into Minghao’s.

Mingyu doesn’t say anything as he leans in until their heads touch. He stays like this for a moment before sliding down until he’s tucked his nose into the crook of Minghao’s neck.

Minghao feels the words against his skin before he hears them.

“Why don’t you like it?” Mingyu asks quietly. His question curls into a whine. He’s embarrassed to ask, Minghao notes, so he squeezes Mingyu’s hand in reassurance— _tell me_. “The affection. On stage. On camera. In front of our fans.”

The teasing words are on the tip of Minghao’s tongue, but he stops them.

He thinks about it. Minghao thinks about Mingyu, who gives everything to the members, to their fans, to the public—and how Minghao wants something of Mingyu to be his. He thinks about how ridiculous it may seem spoken out loud: _I know I have your love, your kisses, your arms around me as we fall asleep, but still, I want a part of you that’s just for me_.

Minghao wonders how he can say this without sounding ungrateful or possessive or just uncaring for their fans. Someone once told him to separate his personal relationships with his professional relationships— _there needs to be a distinction between how you love Kim Mingyu, your boyfriend, and how you love Seventeen’s Mingyu, your coworker._

He likes it in theory, but there’s too much overlap between his boyfriend, Kim Mingyu, and his coworker, Seventeen’s Mingyu. And a part of him wants a piece of Seventeen’s Mingyu to himself too.

Minghao struggles to find the words. He doesn’t even realize that he’s tracing patterns on Mingyu’s hands, and Mingyu’s always been more tactile.

“Who’s the one who always says we just have to talk about it?” Mingyu asks, chuckling into Minghao’s neck. “Now, who’s not talking?”

“I want it to make sense,” Minghao answers, pressing his cheek against the other’s hair. “I don’t know if you’ll understand.”

“You don’t know that,” Mingyu says, leaning back indignantly, but he doesn’t let go of their hands. “If I don’t get it, I’ll ask, but right now, I don’t even know what you think I won’t understand.”

Minghao takes a moment longer. He tries to organize and reorganize his words. Still, they all sound wrong—a little too self-centered for the public figure he’s supposed to be and way too selfish for the boyfriend he’s promised to be.

“I want you to myself,” Minghao admits. He frowns and rewords it. “I don’t want to share everything about us with everyone else.”

All this time, Minghao has avoided eye contact. He’s not sure he wants to see Mingyu’s unfiltered first reaction—maybe eyes wide with disbelief or bemused frustration at the immaturity. But Mingyu’s always been more tactile.

Mingyu tugs him around until Minghao is sitting face to face in between the other’s legs with his legs thrown over Mingyu’s.

“Okay,” Mingyu says or rather giggles. His hands cradle Minghao’s face. “Okay. You can have this part of me” he presses a kiss again Minghao’s nose, “and this part” his forehead “and this part” his left ear “and this part.”

Mingyu presses his lips against Minghao’s. It’s just a touch, a reassurance, an _I love you_.

“And this part,” Mingyu whispers, grabbing for Minghao’s hand again. He does it too quickly, and one of Minghao’s fingers bends weirdly.

“ _Ouch_ ,” Minghao hisses, pulling his hand out of Mingyu’s.

“Sorry!” Mingyu yelps and Minghao finally meets his eyes—eyes wide with panic and lips curled down in disappointment.

Minghao tries to keep the mirth in his chest, but he can’t. He scoots forward until he can lean his head against Mingyu’s shoulders. It’s a difficult process as his body shakes with laughter, but he manages.

“So which parts of you do I get to keep for myself?” Minghao asks between giggles.

“Well,” Mingyu begins. Minghao hears the sulk in the other’s voice and presses a quick kiss against Mingyu’s shoulder— _tell me_. “You know, if we share parts of ourselves with each other, that means that you’re also a part of me.”

Minghao feels his heartbeat quicken.

“So, uh, you can keep…parts of me that are with you?” Mingyu questions. Minghao hears Mingyu lose confidence, and his shoulders slumping with each word. “If that, uh, makes sense, I guess?”

“Hm, I’m not too sure I get what you mean,” Minghao says. He tries to keep his tone even without teasing. He is mostly successful.

With an annoyed huff, Mingyu shakes Minghao off his shoulder, and Minghao lets him. He leans back and tries to catch Mingyu’s eye. His boyfriend refuses to comply, stubbornly playing with the skin peeking out of the holes cut in Minghao’s jeans.

“Since I don’t really get it,” Minghao says. He puts his hand on top of Mingyu’s. Mingyu stops fiddling, but he makes no move to thread their fingers together. “Why don’t you show me?”

Mingyu meets his eye—head jerking up with his mouth agape.

“Which parts of you are with me?”

And Mingyu has always been more tactile.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh this is meant to be a series so all of my OT4 should have their own little short but we shall see if that happens LMAO
> 
> This idea started a long time ago. I wanted to kinda formulate how they would discuss fanservice or whether they actually would. Some of the original ideas were quite...angsty? lmao I dunno, followed the idea of a business profiting off their good relationships and how much of themselves they're willing to give to the public before it feels like a business and how they figure out how to balance that.
> 
> But as I was writing the gyuhao short, I realized that I just want feel-good stuff. Therefore, this is a ridiculously indulgent feel-good fic.
> 
> They cuddle and kiss for the rest of the night. There are no sad thoughts. Just chill music in the background. Mingyu has always been more tactile not that Minghao minds.
> 
> Hope some of y'all enjoy and I would love to hear from y'all! 
> 
> Take care during this crazy time and always be sure to reach out for your loved ones too.


End file.
